King Kong Vs. Eren Yeager
King Kong Vs. Eren Yeager is a DBX. Description Attack on Titan vs Kaiju! King Kong is probably the most famous monster of all time, but can fammed monster slayer Eren Yeager kill it? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D-B-X!!! Fight The City was, once again, under attack and being destroyed. This time though, it wasn't by a Titan. It was by the legendary King Kong. Of course, the Titan slayers attacked him, but most of them where either killed by it or just flat out ran away. However, there was still one left: Eren Yeager. Activating his 3D Manuver gear, he launched himself at the furry monster. This'll be legendary! FIGHT!! Eren used his 3d Maneuver Gear to launch himself at the best and tried to slit it's throat, but King Kong moved out of the way and roared at his attacker, causing Eren to hit a building. That didn't stop him, though, as he hopped back up and used his gear to one again fly at the monster. This time he landed onto a nearby building and used a catapult that was on there to launch a large rock at Kong. The giant Ape caught the rock and threw it back at the Titan Hunter, who jumped out of the way and swung onto another building. Eren wiped his forehead, then continued on. King Kong beat his chest as he ripped a piece of a building off and threw it at Eren. The Titan Killer dodged it, then swung onto the beasts back and started stabbing it on the back. Kong roared in pain, then in anger as he grabbed Eren off of his back and tried to eat him. However, Eren stabbed his swords into Kongs hands causing the giant Ape to drop him in pain. Yeager fell to the floor, got back up, and started running away as Kong beat his chest and ran after the hunter. Eren eventually lost the animal via hiding behind a building. However, the building then fell to pieces as King kong punched it down. The gorilla then punched the ground with his fists, with the force throwing Eren back. Finally, Kong picked up Eren and, done with this humans shit, threw him into a building with enough force for it to crumble. Thinking he was done, King Kong was about to walk away until something big bursted out of the rubble. Eren had entered Titan mode, and he was PISSED. Titan Eren ran at Kong and tackled him, then started punching him in the face repeatedly until King kong pushed him off and punched him in the gut, then kicked him away. Eren grabbed Kongs arm and threw it over his shoulder and onto the ground, then picked up a large chunk of a building and smashed it onto the king of apes. Eren then picked up Kong by the neck and was about to choke him when suddenly the harry Ape smashed Titan Eren's head between two peices of debree. He then grabbed his head, then pulled with all his might... Until he ripped it off of his body. As Titan Erens body hits the floor with a thud, King Kong threw the head away and started beating his chest while roaring. He had won. K.O!!! King Kong turned around to leave and find a place to get some peace and quiet until he saw 3 more Titans heading towards him, ready for battle. The 8th Wonder of the World once again beat his chest and readied himself. He took one one, so how hard could 3 be? Results The winner is...King Kong! Next Time Yellow. Big eaters. Famed across gaming. And pretty good Dads. Category:Golden-Sans new fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights